<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>ransom's obsession by smutsonian</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25064614">ransom's obsession</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/smutsonian/pseuds/smutsonian'>smutsonian</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Knives Out (2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dark Ransom Drysdale, F/M, Nasty, Smut, Therapist!Reader, noncon, prisoner!ransom drysdale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:00:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,005</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25064614</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/smutsonian/pseuds/smutsonian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous asked:</p><p>How about a drabble about Ransom becoming obsessed with a reader that works at the prison he’s at? Maybe she’s a court appointed therapist and he takes advantage of their time alone together 😈</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ransom Drysdale/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>104</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>ransom's obsession</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Warning/s: DARK RANSOM, obsession, smut, NONCON, breeding kink, nOT pRooFrEad, PLEASE BE WARNED, SPOILER ALERT (kind of)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hello, Mr. Drysdale! I’m Y/N. I’ll be your new therapist.” Y/N smiles at him as he enters the cozy room but that smile turns into a frown when she sees his wrists handcuffed. She calls the guard over and chastises him. “Why is he handcuffed? She gestures towards his wrists. “To keep you safe, ma’am.” Was the guard’s answer.</p><p> </p><p>“We try to keep a friendly and open atmosphere here. We try to make everyone feel accepted so please.” She sighs in exasperation, giving Ransom an apologetic look. Turning to look back at the guard, she didn’t see the adoring yet immoral look that Ransom sported. The guard hesitated but still managed to uncuff Ransom.</p><p> </p><p> “I’m sorry about that.” Y/N smiles apologetically at him and motions for him to sit on the comfy sofa. Ransom nods and sits just as told to.</p><p> </p><p>“So… How are you today, Mr. Drysdale?”</p><p> </p><p>He chuckles at her politeness and smirks. “I insist that you call me Ransom, darling.” Y/N’s eye’s widened in embarrassment and Ransom’s smirk only grew wider.</p><p> </p><p>“A-alright, Ransom.” She smiles at him half-heartedly.</p><p> </p><p>“Am I making you nervous, darling?” He stands up and stalks towards the table she situated herself in.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m going to have t-to ask you to sit down, Mr. Drysdale.” She stutters out. Ransom tilts his head to the side mockingly.</p><p> </p><p>“What happened to the friendly and open environment?” He walks closer to her, leaning down on the table and towards her face, setting an uncomfortable distance for Y/N. “And I thought I told you to call me Ransom?” Y/N tries to move away from him but he holds her in place by slamming her shoulders down.</p><p> </p><p>“Please don’t touch me…” she quietly sobs. Ransom surprisingly does. Raising his hands in surrender and leaning back away from her. When she stands up and turns around, she feels hands under her arms, dragging her back until she was a scrambling mess on the table. A hand goes to cover her mouth in a tight grip, blocking her screams.</p><p> </p><p> “Now, now, darling. We have to keep a peaceful environment. I suggest that you keep your pretty little mouth shut because we wouldn’t want them gagged now, do we?” Ransom clicks his tongue by her ear in a mocking tone. Y/N’s eyes widened as she shakes her head no.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you going to be a good girl when I take my hand off?” Ransom asks and smiles as she nods enthusiastically.</p><p> </p><p>Ransom takes his hand away slowly, humming in approval as she kept her mouth shut. His happiness was short-lived though.</p><p> </p><p>“HE-" His hand was back to her mouth before she could even scream for help.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, darling. You’re going to regret that.”</p><p> </p><p> Y/N was quickly turned around by Ransom who didn’t need to exert any effort. He grips her hands tightly behind her back as he hikes her pencil skirt up to her hips which revealed her black thong. Ransom groans when he sees what’s in front of him and palms his member through his slacks. “Please stop!” she begs as tears fall down from her eyes. “Oh, darling! We’re just getting started.” Ransom’s signature smirk plasters his face.</p><p> </p><p> Ransom starts to unbutton his orange jumpsuit which earns a scream from Y/N but it was quickly cut off by his hand. “You badly want to be punished, huh?” he starts to unravel Y/N’s thong as she screams through his hand.</p><p> </p><p> Fear washes over Y/N when she tilts her head, enough for her to see what’s happening behind her. Ransom has one hand on his huge cock, stroking it with much passion and desperation while he eyes her bare ass. Y/N tries to wriggle out of his grasp which made him growl and Ransom subtly touches her inner thighs and smiles as he feels her tensing up. He reaches for her clit and rubs on it, making her breath hitch. He ignores her muted cries as he positions himself by her entrance. “They said you’re a real beauty, darling. I had to see for myself and I must say, you didn’t disappoint.” he pushes the tip in, stretching her with his solid girth.</p><p> </p><p>He pulls out and strokes her hair uncharacteristically gently. “I had to learn about you. I had to get rid of the previous shrink. She wasn’t as interesting as you, darling. No, you are so much better than her. Than anyone, really.” he leans down to kiss her head before slamming his cock in her, his hand blocking the screams she makes. He keeps rapid pace, whispering sweet nothings by her ear as he rubs on her clit. </p><p> </p><p>“I can feel your walls clenching my cock, darling. I know you like this. Ah- fuck!” he lets out a lecherous moan, grabbing her hips with one hand and slamming it down his sleek-covered cock.</p><p> </p><p>“I fucking hear your wetness around my cock, darling.” he continues slamming into her, placing one of her legs on his shoulder and plunges deeper into her core.</p><p> </p><p>She whimpers into his hand, making him moan in satisfaction as he moves his hand to grope one of her breasts, massaging it painfully. Her body convulses under him as she moans in ecstasy when she reaches her high. Ransom leans down to swallow her moans, continuing his thrusts in a sloppy manner. Feeling her walls clench around him, he goes rigid with one push as his cock twitches inside of her.</p><p> </p><p>Y/N’s eyes widen when she feels him spilling his cum inside of her. Crying silently she shakes her head away from him as he finishes inside of her.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck, Y/N. You never disappoint, huh?” he smiles at her disheveled form and pulls out of her, watching the white liquid spill out of her slit. “Fuck, that’s hot” he smirks and watches her with a salacious look. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m getting out of here tomorrow, darling. You’ll have to quit your job so I can have you all to myself.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>